


Teacher/Student

by TaylorWillcocks



Series: Forbidden Romance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: A student and a teacher embark on a forbidden romance. When they are found out, they must decide what is more important – love or career?





	1. September

**September**

Dear Diary,

I lay in my single bed after a long day starting my new university course, thinking about it. It was awesome learning about what we were going to do and the fantastic trip lined up for the following year. However the most exciting was meeting the head of the course. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. More beautiful than any of the silly crushes I had in secondary school, she was well, a proper woman and I had it bad.

x


	2. Chapter 1: Just before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the relationship

Heading into class today was a nightmare because there had been an accident on the road with glass everywhere so I had to take the long way round meaning that I was 10minutes late to lecture but so was everyone else due to the glass and the accident. We are sat down in the lecture theatre waiting for the teacher to arrive however today my crush walked in not the lecturer we were supposed to have. She explains why the other lecturer was not here but to be honest I was now more excited for the lesson due to the fact I got to listen to her beautiful and extremely sexy accent.

The hardest part was focusing on the work as I kept stopping to stare and check her out. Her long blonde hair, her bright sparkly blue eyes, athletic feminine figure and that medium sized pert ass every time she turned around to face the screen or computer.

Near to the end of the lecture she came over to me and crouched down next to my table and quietly asked if I could stay behind. I said that I would. Immediately thought I had been caught staring and that meant I hadn’t completed all of the work but I was soon to find out. 

After everyone had left, I stayed in my seat trying my hardest to finish the work when the teacher came over and resumed her position next to me.

“Are you okay?” she asked. It’s all I could do not to take a deep breath in to get a whiff of her perfume that I so desperately wanted to drown in. So instead I quickly nod my head, it’s a blatant lie which I mentally cross my fingers that she doesn’t catch. Unfortunately she does. “Taylor. I can tell you are lying. What is the matter? You know you can tell me anything.” She smiled, looking confident that I would tell her but I keep my lips sealed. “Okay.” She looks down at her hands, contemplating a little. She looked up. “Let me try another way.”

She stands up and then places a hand under my chin, I blush bright red. “As I thought.” She lowered her head and places her extremely soft lips on mine. Running a tongue over her lips, I ask for entrance which she agrees to as she brings her hands into my hair, massaging softly – if this wasn’t heaven then I don’t know what is.

Placing my hands on her hips I pull myself up and then encircle them. I deepen the kiss, wanting more. Without realizing it, the words are past my lips before I can stop them. “I want you.” The blonde pulls me into another kiss and then pulls back.

“Me too,” she breathes. “Follow me.” She threads her fingers through mine, picks up her bag and then we are out the door.

“Don’t you have any more lectures to teach?” I ask, trying to make small talk.

“No, it’s just you and me.” She says huskily.

“Have I died and gone to heaven?” I muse out loud.

 


End file.
